Buscando La Felicidad Para Anna
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Horo horo se enamora de Anna lo cual segun el es una traicion pero al ver como se comporta Yoh decide que lo mejor para Anna es ser feliz con el que sufrir con Yon


**Hola perdón por no actualizar 12 Corazones al estilo Shaman King lo que pasa es que no me puedo sacar esta historia de la cabeza y hasta que no me lo saque no voy a poder actualizar en fin aquí va espero que lo disfruten**

**Prologo**

Horo horo había llegado a la pensión Asakura hace ya varias semanas le había platicado a Yoh que inconscientemente se había enamorado de una mujer casada lo cual el paso por alto. Un día cundo Anna no estaba se dirigió al cuarto del joven ainu, toco varias veces la puerta se paro cuando vio la figura del joven peli azul a su lado.

-Que pasa Yoh_ le pregunto Horo horo

-Pues venia a hablar contigo de la mujer que me mencionaste la otra vez_ le dijo Yoh

-Ah! Era de eso "estaba casi seguro de que se le había olvidado sospechara algo"_ los pensamientos de el peli azul fueron interrumpidos

-Podemos hablar el la sala si quieres

-Claro_ así ambos se dirigieron a la sala de la casa sin decir palabra alguna

El silencio que se formo mientras caminaban por los pasillos era incomodo para ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Al llegar a su destino Yoh y Horo horo tomaron asiento uno delante de otro todavía estaba ese silencio tan incomodo hasta que Yoh decidió romperlo

-Horo horo te quería decir que si la amas lucha por ese amor

Horo horo se sorprendió por lo que Yoh había dicho

-No me aconsejes en tu posición_ decía Horo horo viendo el piso lo cual Yoh no entendió muy bien

-Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón! Horo horo inténtalo_ le repetía Yoh

-No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión

-Eso lo entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor recuerda que solo hay una oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amas ya el marido tiene que entender que perdió a su mujer_ le dijo Yoh en tono serio

Horo horo lo miro de reojo si Yoh supiera de quien el estaba enamorado no diría eso y se sentiría decepcionado, el lo dejo entrar a su casa quedarse en ella le dio comida una habitación espaciosa un futon cómodo y como le pagaba el enamorándose de Anna la prometida dentro de poco esposa del menor de los Asakura.

Horo horo se sentía como el peor de los hombres al hacer eso aunque sabia muy bien que en el corazón no se manda tenia que ser fuerte y tratar de no enamorarse de Anna pero como lo hacia si ella es una mujer perfecta, tan bella pero también esta prohibida aunque ella le correspondiera el no le haría eso a Yoh, no claro que no aunque como ocurrió esta ves que haría si le daban ganas de volverla a ver, se conformaría con verla feliz al lado de Yoh aunque eso le partiera el alma por dentro soportaría todo por verla feliz aunque no fuera a su lado. Pero el bien sabia que Yoh no hacia feliz a Anna el la hacia sufrir al irse muy temprano y regresar a largas horas de la noche sin decirle nada.

Cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y distinguir la silueta de Anna el corazón del ainu latía a mil por hora cada vez que la veía. La tarde siguió normalmente, al llegar la noche Horo horo estaba recostado en su futon cuando escucho un leve llanto. Se dirigió a ver de donde provenía y se encontró a Anna en el jardín llorando no pudo soportar verla así por impulso fue hasta ella y la abrazo con ternura, cariño pero mas que todo amor Anna se sorprendió al ver a Horo horo abrasándola le quería pegar pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Es por Yoh verdad_ le pregunto Horo horo sabiendo la respuesta

-Si_ susurro Anna

Horo horo la acomodo mas en su pecho no soportaba verla así y mas por culpa del Asakura que no valoraba lo que tenia, luego de algunos minutos Anna se durmió en el pecho del joven el la cargo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado la deposito en su futon, Anna enredo sus manos en el cuello del peli azul y sin previo aviso lo beso. Duro pocos minutos pero a Horo horo eso le bastaba para estar feliz, como es posible que Yoh se fuera a buscar a otra parte lo que en su casa era mejor. Esa noche Horo horo durmió mas feliz que las otras con el recuerdo del primer beso con la mujer que mas ama

**Que tal el fic lo continuo lo dejo ahí que opinan dejen review se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui**


End file.
